We are continuing to explore ways of making Academic scientists aware of the facilities available at the NTLF, and of the possibilities for use of these facilities in their own research. The widespread mailing of instructional or informational bulletins is still a possibility, and we have investigated some methods for compiling mailing lists of relevant people. The American Chemical Society retains lists of members, which may be grouped in a variety of ways (e.g. academic department, journal subscription, ACS divisional affiliation, etc.). As our own attempt at reaching people more directly involved in the tritium labelling field, we have relied upon publications in specialty journals and presentations at conferences as guides. We have compiled a list of more than 4500 names, and will mail a newly prepared information bulletin during the next twelve months.